powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizardes
is a dragon/lizard Psyma Beast under Dragon Dark King Salamandes Character History Brought forth with Pierre's completed Infinity Chain Card, Lizardes was sent to fight and defeat GoGoFive once and for all with all of the abilities and powers used prior rendered useless due to the card absorbing nearly all of their tactics. GoGoFive has a hard time facing him initially due to the Infinity Chain, with Matoi thinking guts with their weapons were still enough to defeat him. Using tactics, he has Salamandes accidentally hurt Lizardes with his flame forcing retreat and healing by the Dragon Dark King while Nagare tries to figure the proper way to deal with the monster with a new weapon. Ultimately, GoBlue creates a ruse to defeat Lizardes: creating a rumor of a new bomb that could be used by GoGoFive against him, the team makes Lizardes and Pierre follow the rumor to take the truck and thus get the bomb before it could be used against them. However, the truck contained no bomb, merely instead becoming a containment prison trapping both within, with Nagare's final plan being to send Lizardes into the sun which would ultimately annihilate him and the Infinity Chain Card. Knowing he was now useless in small form, Lizardes forces Pierre to kill him with his own sword so he could be resurrected, knowing the Infinity Chain Card still had invulnerability to all of GoGoFive's mecha weapons. The spell master follows the lead and resurrects Lizardes into a giant ghost, which GoGoFive respond to by using Victory Robo and Liner Boy, the only forms of their mecha they had not used yet on the Infinity Chain. However, Salamandes decides to use the Psyma Zone to weaken the effectiveness of the Braver Sword and thus allow for Lizardes' power to shine through. The team is forced to switch to Victory Mars to fight in the Psyma Zone while both the Jet Lance and Mars Flare remain ineffective due to previous battles absorbing its power. Ultimately realizing that the Braver Sword remained the only means to stop Lizardes, Nagare ends up taking it and combining it with Victory Mars to create the Mars Prominence, which is enough to stun the Psyma Beast before the team use the mech and finally hurl him into the sun, destroying him and the Infinity Chain Card forever. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal Being of the same dragon race as Salmandes, Lizardes has the strength and power of a dragon with a sword and shield combination; notably with his shield strong enough to withstand the Braver Sword on his own. He also is equipped with the Infinity Chain Card, making him invincible to all attacks previously absorbed in the battles with Garubaria and Hagakuren, thus making most of GoGoFive's arsenal useless against him. Further, after an incident where Salamandes accidentally hurts him with his own flame, he drinks the Dragon Prince's blood giving him stronger defensive and regeneration abilities. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Lizardes is voiced by Tetsuya Sakai. Notes *His name is a pun on "Lizard" *His motif is also the one of a lizard See also References Category:Psyma Beasts Category:Sentai Dragon Themed Villain Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Electrical Monsters